


Cramming

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Gen, Humor, cramming for finals what up, or it tried to be, repost from 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Battling for the fate of humanity apparently doesn't excuse you from school finals.





	Cramming

“Quick!” Yuzuriha cried, jamming her foot into the back of Sorata’s chair and using it to launch herself onto his back where she shoved a notebook in front of the boy, “Tell me if I did this math problem right!” 

Sorata, panicked, looked at her notebook, then back at his own, and waved his hands frantically, “I don’t know! I’m on that one, too!”

Arashi calmly leaned over to get a peek at both, then patted Yuzuriha’s shoulder, “You did that fine, Yuzuriha. A text book example of a solved problem.”

To which the girl jumped off of Sorata’s chair and wrapped herself around the other girl, “Thank you so much, Arashi-san!” before darting back into the next room where she had situated herself on the couch for studying. 

Subaru, settled at the end of the table where Sorata was panicking, sipped his tea.

The next moment a desperate cry came from the kitchen counter, “I can’t read this paragraph fast enough!” It was Kamui, flipping back and forth from one page to another obviously wishing he could actually scan them that fast and remember it all. “It’s hopeless. I’ll never have this read by tomorrow!”

Sorata had lost control of his pencil, utterly confused by the next math problem and frustrated by how easily Kamui’s talking distracted him, in such a way that it flung itself upwards in an arc over him landing on the carpet five feet behind him. Slamming his head into the table before he got up to fetch it, Sorata whined, “Instead of talking about how you can’t read, _read.” _

“But it’s so _hard,” _Kamui whined right back, fully embracing the distraction from last month’s homework.

“What’s all this?” Karen asked, the personification of serenity as she entered the room and made her way toward Subaru’s pot of tea.

“Finals,” The onmyouji responded, without even looking up. 

Karen turned away from the counter toward Subaru and blinked, “Oh.”

She looked away from Subaru to Arashi and Sorata, the former using flash cards of foreign words to make sure she had them all memorized, the latter speeding through math problems, often scratching out entire sections of a page and starting over. Her gaze slid to Kamui, who spent 5 seconds on a page before flipping to the next, looking at it longingly, then returning to the first and starting the ritual again. Then through the far doorway to Yuzuriha on the couch, staring at the text book with her brow furrowed as if she was trying to find the meaning of life in its pages.

Reverting her eyes back to Subaru, Karen shrugged, “They’re screwed.”


End file.
